Dragon Shouts
Os Dragon Shouts (Gritos de Dragão), também conhecidos simplesmente como Shouts (Gritos) ou Thu'um ( ) na língua dos Dragões, são uma forma antiga de magia usada proeminentemente em Skyrim durante o fim da Era Meretica e no início da Primeira Era, mas se tornaram gradualmente obscuras. Gritos usam a vocalização de "palavras de poder" específicas para criar efeitos mágicos poderosos, geralmente para fins ofensivos. Cada Shout é composto de três palavras, entretanto, uma ou duas palavras podem ser usadas, porém com o efeito correspondentemente menos potente em comparação com a versão inteira. Os dragões são capazes de dominar e usar seus Thu'um à vontade, uma vez que essa língua sagrada é sua língua nativa, inata em suas almas desde o momento de sua criação. Mortais só são capazes de aprender a usar o Thu'um através de um longo processo de meditação e prática das palavras. Há exceções a isto, esses raros indivíduos conhecidos como Dragonborns, aqueles que nascem com o corpo de um mortal e a alma de um dragão. Dragonborn é capaz aprender Gritos intuitivamente e utiliza-los depois de absorver Almas de Dragões, e com elas todo o conhecimento que o Dragão tinha daquelas palavras. Assim como é demonstrado em "O Caminho da Voz", eles também podem absorver conhecimento de outros indivíduos que dominem palavras expecíficas. Os eventos de Seguem o Dragonborn aprendendo a usar a língua dos Dragões. thumb|left|334px|Dragão usando hálito de Fogo. Um pequeno grupo de outros personagens também possuem a habilidade de usar os ; um pequeno grupo de monges chamados de The Greybeards, que vivem em reclusão na fortaleza de High Hrothgar. Esta fortaleza está localizada quase no topo da montanha conhecida como Throat of the World, que dizem ser o pico mais alto de toda Tamriel. The Greybeards usam seus Thu'um para meditação, assim como orar e adorar as Divindades. No entanto, está é uma das suas crenças diferem dos Blades, que acreditam que o Thu'um deveria ser usado como uma arma à combater os Dragões. Há 20 Shouts em Skyrim, a expansão adiciona mais 3, e a expansão adiciona mais 4. O Dragonborn aprende gritos que estão escritos nas Word Walls encontradas em antigas ruínas Nords, e são desbloqueadas utilizando Dragon Souls. Mas há exceções, que são passadas pelos Greybeards como recompensas ao completar quests para eles ao longo da histórua principal. Dragon Souls são obtidas, matando Dragões e absorvendo-as. Cada Palavra requer uma Dragon Soul para ser desbloqueada. Como cada Shout possui 3 palavras, são necessárias 3 Dragon Souls para desbloquear uma palavra inteira, tendo assim seu poder máximo. Esses Shouts possuem efeitos poderosos e dão ao seu usuário muitas habilidades. Por exemplo, um Grito conseguem empurra seus inimigos com tal força que ele saem "voando", outro Grito permite percorrer grandes distâncias quase que instantaneamente. Outros dão a habilidade de expirar fogo ou gelo, infligindo grandes danos aos oponentes. O Dragonborn pode utilizar um Grito parcialmente desbloqueado (uma ou duas palavras). Quanto mais palavras forem utilizadas num Grito, mais tempo levará para poder utilizar um Grito novamente (o recarregamento é mostrado no compasso no alto da tela, e se desfaz do centro às extremidades). Eventos Importantes envolvendo-os *Kyne, o aspecto Nordico de Kynareth foi quem concedeu o poder do Thu'um as raças mortais de homens. Paarthurnax foi o primeiro, a pedido de Kyne, a ensinar aos mortais a usar o Thu'um. *Os antigos heróis Nords Felldir the Old, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, e Hakon One-Eye criaram o Shout Dragonrend e utilizaram em conjunto com o Elder Scroll na tentativa de vencer Alduin. Por esse motivo Alduin foi lançado a deriva no tempo, dando chance a humanidade de batalhar contra os Dragões, terminando assim a Guerra do Dragão. *Durante as Conquistas de Skyrim e a fundação do Nordic Empire, os grandes chefes de guerra Nords—Derek the Tall, Jorg Helmbolg, Hoag Merkiller—eram todos Tongues. *Após a derrota do exército nórdico contra o Tribunal Dunmeri na Montanha Vermelha, Jurgen Windcaller converteu-se ao pacifismo e fundou o Caminho da Voz para depois passar seus ensinamentos aos Barbas-Cinzentas. *Os Greybeards são uma instituição primária para aqueles que querem estudar o Thu'um. *O General Tiber Septim era conhecido por ser um Dragonborn, possuindo uma habilidade natural de usar Gritos assim como outros heróis na história de Tamriel tais como; Rei Ysmir Wulfharth, Reman Cyrodiil, Miraak e o Último Dragonborn. *O Último Dragonborn foi reconhecido por outros Dragões como sendo o Dov-ah dominante do Mundus da Quarta Era. *Ulfric Stormcloak estudou e usou Thu'um para derrubar e matar o High-King de Skyrim Torygg. Isso foi um esforço de Ulfric para mostrar que o Império era fraco e indigno de governar, ele também usou o Thu'um para retomar Markath, que estava sob domínio dos Renegados durante a Grande Guerra. Localizando Shouts Ache a Palavra de Poder Após completar "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller", pode-se perguntar à Arngeir "Você localizou alguma Word of Power?" o local será adicionado no mapa e uma missão em "diversos" será adicionada ao Jornal. Deve ser lembrado que se Paarthurnax for morto, Arngeir não dará mais a localização das Word of Powers. Ache a Fonte do Poder Após usar um Shout em uma área específica, um mensageiro irá entregar uma carta, revelará a localização de uma muralha da palavra mais próxima, mesmo sendo um local já visitado. Aprendendo Gritos thumb|277x277px|Dragonborn utilizando o Grito Aspecto de Dragão Uma vez que um novo Shout for descoberto, será necessário uma Dragon Soul para desbloqueá-la. Acesse o sub-menu Shouts em menu de Magikca. Shouts bloqueados apareceram acinzentados. No canto inferior direito do menu está o número de Dragon Souls disponíveis para serem usadas. De acordo com os Greybeards, um Dragonborn absorve o conhecimento a partir das Dragon Souls. Para liberar todo o poder de um Shout serão necessárias 3 Dragon Souls. Liberando Shouts Para liberar um grito, aperte os botões correspondentes a sua plataforma: *'Xbox 360/Xbox One:' Aperte 20px *'Playstation 3/Playstation 4:' Aperte 20px *'PC:' Aperte o "R" no teclado. Shouts de:Drachenschrei en:Dragon Shouts es:Gritos (Skyrim) fr:Cris Draconiques it:Urli dei Draghi ja:Dragon Shouts nl:Draken Schreeuw pl:Smocze krzyki ru:Ту'ум uk:Ту'ум Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade Categoria:Skyrim: Mágica Categoria:Skyrim: Listas Categoria:Cultura de Skyrim Categoria:Dragon Shouts